Red Vs Blue - The New Agent
by CassieJade23
Summary: Agent Arizona is an amazing agent and has been sent to blood gultch to collect information and to help out red and blue team includes (original characters from red vs blue exempt for Arizona I donor own red vs blue)
1. Chapter 1- Agent Arizona

Her name was Agent Arizona (well not her real name just the name project freelancer gave her) she had been in the project for just over 6 years , she started in the project when she was 12. They had worked her hard from the minute she had join she had been picked to be in project freelancer from the day she was born and was train to be the best soldier they had ever had and she was she was always been on too of the ladder and every mission she went on she succeeded. She had become very close with the other freelancer and could consider some of them to be like sibling to as she never had any as she was taken from her parents at birth they were aloud to give her one last hug and kiss before they took her they told her parents that they were basically saving the country her mother would let her go and ended up having to be sedated while they took the new born child from her. The project would sometime send pics of Arizona just to reassure them she was alive. Arizona never found out about her past until she was fourteen. They told her they story and told her she was not aloud to see her parents as it would distract her from her training.

Arizona was a nice girl sweet and kind she would others webbing before her own which also made her a better soldier she would never leave a teammate behind no matter what. She was very sting physically and emotionally were most people her were taken from there parents and forced into the army most likely would have broken down by now.

"Agent Arizona please report to the director as soon as possible" a voice over the microphone said. She marched up to the directors office were she saw the very familiar face of the the director. "Ahh agent Arizona take a seat" said the director in his very heavy accent

" we have a mission for you, you will be going to blood gultch to get information on there experiences with freelancer and AIs get all the info you can and get any info on anything you may think to be important, you will report back to the mother of invention when we tell you your mission is over is that clear "

I nod and reply with "yes sir"


	2. Chapter 2- Blood Gulch

I was already in my room packing cloths and things I would need for my mission I even packed my luck knife my dad sent me for my seventeenth birthday I know it was a bit of a weird gift for a seventeen year old hit but it had come with a note saying stay safe I know take this knife anytime if got a mission or when Im training.

I graben my bag and went to the ship I was going to be flown there with I say the director there

"Remember your mission"

I nod

"Here a hand me your bag ill have to send it out to you we can't have you jumping out a plane with a suitcase now can we" he said try to make a joke.

The plane was ready and the driver of the plane kept calling me to hope adored the plane so I waved good bye and hoped on.

The whole time I was on the flight the pilot kept trying to make small talk but I said to him kindly " sorry sir I'm I have a lot on my mind right now trying to think of a plan is it ok if we leave this conversation for another time"

The pilot reply politely with a "yeah sorry"

The rest of the flight I was trying to think of a plan. When we got close the pilot explained to me how he would drop me off a bit further away from the base for safety reasoned which in understood completely.

It was time to jump I had my parachute on and I open the door and stood at the edge waiting for the pilots "ok"

"You ready" the pilot said

I nod as the wind blows on my armor

"Ok jump" he screams

I leap out the plane and plummet towards the earth a what felt like a million miles and hour the suddenly I pull my parachute and I start to slow down. I reach the ground and I take of the parachute. I then apply this special sticky stuff the goes of your armor to make a thick layer of another color, I place the white sticky stuff ofer my pink and purple armor until my whole suit if armor was either white or black. The only reason I did this was so they didn't know I was a girl you get treated differently as soon as they find out your a girl. After that I turned on my voice changer to make me sound more like a man which was quite different from her 18 year old girl voice. She then headed for the red base.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let Me Do My Job

I walked until I saw a orange soldier guarding the entrance well not really guarding more like leaning against the entrances frame. I made sure all my equipment was working and made sure my pistol was loaded I then walk to the entrance of the base as I try to slip though the orange one stopped me and said " sorry reds only" I give him a mean look through my helmet and say " I suggest you let me in and let me do my job " I say to him

He looks at me and says "and what is that exactly"

"I just need to get some information"

"I don't think so"

"I didn't want it to come to this" she said as she raise her fist

"Come to wha-"

Arizona had already knocked him out before he could finish his sentence. As Arizona went to step of his motionless body she heard a voice

"Oh my god, did you just knock out Grif" said a soldier in maroon armor she shrugged my shoulders and said "yeah I guess I did, what are you gonna do about it"

" I'm gonna price you he's a bit of a jerk, you'll have to come meet my Sargent he would probably reward you"

Arizona thought for a minute and realized this could help her.

They walked over to a soldier in red who was talking to a soldier in lighting red armor.

"Simmons who's this" said the red one who I think is sarge

"This is uh- uh- … I forgot to ask your name" said Simmons

"Call me Arizona"

"This is Arizona and he knocked out Grif"

"Good on you son if there is any thing I can get you just ask" said sarge

" I need to collect some info do mind if I go through your log on your computer after that I have to go to the blue and do the same"

"Yeah sure but be carful of those god dam dirty blue" sarge

Arizona laughed as she walked into the base then up to the huge computer. She inserted a USB and copied the logs and video diaries to her USB. Once they had all copied over she pulled out the USB and headed out the entrance to start heading over to the blue base.

The blues base wasn't guarded so she could basically just walk in. She walk up to the computer but before she could even insert the USB she feel the shape of a pistol at the back of her head

"Who are you and what you want" said a males from behind her

"That's none of your business" she said as she raised her hands (still facing away from the soldier) and grabbed the back if the soldiers neck then flipping him over, once he was on the floor she place one foot on top of him stopping him from getting up

"Are you gonna let me do my job" she said fed up with the soldier.

The blue soldier nodded in fear

Before she could try to move him away from her so she could do her work she heard a shot go of from beside her. She then felt so much pain rushing through her foot and then look down to she she had been shot in the foot.

"That's right stay away from my best friend" said a man voice from far beside her.

She could only stand for a second and then became dozy and fell to the floor she started to blackout and she couldn't keep her eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4 - Your A …

**Arizona's POV**

I was waking up but I was still in a lot of pain, I tried to sit up but couldn't as I looked around I saw that I was tied up and there were three soldier standing around the blue one I had fight before, a colbolt blue one and a aqua or teal colored one. They were standing talking. I tried to get out of the ropes but as I tried they all turned and looked at her.

"Look who's awake" said the blue one with I guess is the leader

"Why were you digging around our computer are you trying to give info to the reds " said the aqua one

"I was trying to get info but not for the reds" I said to them through my voice modulator

"Who for then " said the colbolt blue one

"That's none of your business" I said to the aggressively

"Well lets see who is under this helmet then" said the leader

I struggle trying to stop him i was shouting "nooo" but I couldn't stop him he pulled of my helmet and my long charcoal red hair flowed out (think of the color of Ariana grandes hair but not the bright red the more black/brown red one like this hair p/372687198405354531_7719696)

They all stood there in shock until I heard the leader say "tucker untie her" he listen to his leader as the aqua on walked up to me and untied the ropes, I sat up and was happy to be able to move again " follow me" said the leader as we followed him down the hall he showed me to a bedroom and said " you'll stay in here till we find out what to do with you " the room was a normal room one bed a small table with a chair a desk and a wardrobe. I walked in and sat on the bed, they closed the door and were talking out the front. I put my helmet on the desk and cracked my neck, I can't believe I taken down by a freaked training team. I felt weak I had always been a great fighter and what happened out there was… well shit. She went back to the bed and went to lied down but before she could there was a knock on the door

"Can I come in" said a rusty man voice

"Yeah " I said to the voice behind the door

It was the blue leader

"Hey look I just want to say I'm sorry the caboose shoot you and that" he said

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to treat me different before you found out you looked like you could rip my head off"

"Anyway I think I should introduce my name is Church I the leader of blue team, the dark blue one is Caboose and the aqua one is Tucker. So what's your name" he asked

"I won't tell you my real name but you can call me Arizona"

He thought for a minute

"Your a freelancer"he said

"Yep"

"No advance but isn't it tough" he asked

"It is but you get used to it"

"Alright I better go out I'm gonna go make a sandwich do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm right"

"Okay" he said as he walked out the door

I sat there for a minute but then I remember I should ring the project and get them to drop of my stuff.

"Come in mother of invention agent Arizona here here in blood gulch do you come in"

"Hearing you loud and clear Arizona do you copy" said the staticky voice over the phone

"I copy can you please send my belongings please to blue base"

"Sure it should be there in about 30 minutes mother of invention out." Said the voice through the phone as he hung up.

She lied on the bed and sighed when there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

The door opened it was the aqua soldier named Tucker

"Hey I thought I should come introduce myself I'm Tucker, Church told me about you" said the soldiers soft smooth voice

"It's nice to meet you Tucker my name is Agent Arizona "

"Do you mind if I call you Aria?"he asked

"I do but your gonna call me that anyway aren't you"

"Yep"he replied we both laughed

"Church told me your a freelancer, how did your parent let you in ?" He asked me

"They didn't… they didn't let me in."

"Did you just join with them knowing?" he asked nicely

" no … I was taken at birth to be in the freelancer project, I started the proper freelancer training when I was twelve though" I told him sadly

He looked at me in shock

"So you've never met your parents"

I nod

"I'm sorry Aria" he said kindly

"Don't call me Aria" I said to him with a laugh

"The name is stuck now" he said

"So what is your job anyway" I ask him

"I'm a doctor"

"Really what do you master?"

"I'm the doctor of love you know " he explained

We both laughed

"why don't you come out and have something to eat you must be hungry"he asked

"Yeah I might but I have to go see if the package command sent me is here" I explained

We both walk into the kitchen and entertainment area was but I headed to the entrance and saw my suitcase I grabbed it and ran to my room and placed it on my bed. I quickly searched the bag making sure everything was there then headed back into the kitchen. While every one was talking I went out side and ripped of the sticky formula that had turned my armor white to reveal my pink and lavender armor I place the sticky over coat in the bin I then got my sandwich and sat on the couch were everyone was eating, everyone turned and was looking at me I look back at them

"What"

"Your amor" said Church

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that"

I told them about what it was and why I needed to use it. After my sandwich I asked if I could have a shower they told me I could so after my shower I got into some pajamas and was so tired so she went to bed early.


	5. Who is Arizona

_**Description Of Arizona**_

Real Name: shhh it's a secret

Agent name/Nickname: Agent Arizona/Arizona/Aria

Origin:Australian/English

Accent:Australian

Looks: she looks like Ariana Grande even the red hair but not bright red more of a charcoal/brown Red.

Likes:Basketball, netball, volleyball, baseball, singing, Fighting, gymnastics.

Dislikes: soccer, snobs

Fashion/style: she does dress like Ariana Grande but not all the time only when she feels like being girly other wise she's in tights and a tee of sweats or armor.

Parents: ?

This character is a little base on me and a lot on Ariana Grande.


	6. Chapter 5 - Im Not Weak

_Arizona was awoken by the sound of screaming she look out side and it was still dark she then entered the hall and heard the screaming coming from cabooses room she knocked and enter the room. Caboose was in bed tossing and turning I came up to him and tried to wake him then suddenly his eyes opens he started to pant and Im tears ran down his face_

"Caboose you okay" Arizona asked

"Yeah just a bad dream" he replied

"Here come with me Caboose "

They walked into the kitchen and she made Caboose sit in a chair as she made him a tea

"You ok Caboose" Arizona asked him

"I'm not quite ready to tell anyone yet" he said in a sad rusty voice

She rubbed his back and said you can come talk to me about if when ever you want .. Ok" she said as she headed back to her room

Arizona went back to her bed and went to asleep.

"Agent Arizona…Arizona…Aria" said a soft voice

"What"

"Get up its time for training" said the sweet voice

Arizona opened her eyes to see Tucker in his armor on but his helmet of letting his short light brown hair flow.

"Ok ill be out In a minute"

Tucker walked out the room giving Arizona time to get ready. She got out of her pajama and got into her armor and then grab her gun and then grabbed the knife her parents sent her from her suitcase.

She walked out Side to Caboose and Tucker listen to Church , she walked up and stood beside Tucker.

"Ah Arizona your here today we have training you can join in if you want first up we have hand to hand, who wants to go first?" Church asked

"I will" Arizona said

Church looked at her and then said "ok who else?"

"I will" shouted Tucker

"Ok let's get this started"Church said stepping back

"It's ok I'll take it easy on ya" Tucker said smirking

I chuckle

Tucker through a punch at her but hand grabbed his fist stopping the soldier from punching her. She twisted his arm and pulled his arm to the back of him as if he was going to be handcuffed, she then kicked him in the back pushing him to his knees on the ground she then let go of his fist and took a few steps back letting him get up. He then ran at her but she jumped over him and turned to face the back of him and before he relies where she was her felt a hand on his shoulder he turn to see Arizona with her fist raised and before he could move he got a punch to the face and was on the ground, Arizona place her foot on Tucker's stomach stopping him from getting up.

"Your strong" Tucker said panting

"We'll what do you expect when you have slant basically your whole life in project freelancer" she said offering him a hand to get up.

"'maybe you can train us ?" Said Church

Arizona chuckled and replied with "yeah ok"

So she spend time teaching them some tricks she had learnt in her years in projects. Be fore they know it it was lunch. The blues headed inside to get some food but Arizona decided to stay out and keep doing a bit if exercise. She bent back stretching he back then she straightened up and took of her helmet to look at her surroundings, as she looked around she then felt and sudden pain in her neck and the. Started to feel drowsy and her eye sight went blurry then she collapsed knock out on the floor.

**Thanks for reading if you have any ideas email me at misscas **

**Please review it's a big help will try to upload more parts soon. Sorry the parts have been so short. Also I'm Australian so ill try not to put any of our Australian slang in the chapters but if I do sorry**.


End file.
